


Jaskier on the Coast

by tooberjoober



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt needs to apologize, M/M, i’ve only seen the show so I’m sorry, minorly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: After the fight on the mountain, Jaskier decides to go to the coast. Geralt wants to apologize, but wants to give his friend time. Besides, he wouldn’t know where to look.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the tv show, so there’s that. But I’ve been thinking about them again, so I finished this thing that I was working on. There’s another chapter that’s not quite done, but it should be soon.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, and if you do, let me know! Maybe I’ll write more for these two…

_”Head to the coast. Get away for a while.”_ Jaskier scoffed at his own expense, violently adjusting his lute on his back. Each footstep was a stomp, despite the fact that his feet were killing him from the mountain climb and subsequent descent. “God, I must be some sort of fucking idiot!” He practically shouted, not caring if others could hear him. “It’s not my fault. I’m not the one that claimed the surprise. I’m not the one that fucking wished-“ He groaned loudly. “Blame me for everything! That’s what Jaskier is there for. I didn’t do anything! Anything but…” He swallowed. “Well, Jaskier’s headed for the coast now! I don’t need anyone.” He adjusted his doublet, letting himself breathe as he stomped along. 

It had taken a while to get down from the mountain along with the others, but now he was on his own. And if he remembered the path well enough he should come upon a town either before sundown or not long after the next morning. Nothing or no one to slow him down or complain that he was too slow. Like it was his fault when Geralt was on Roach and he was just walking. Of course he was slower than a horse! Jaskier’s mind started to wander to the few times where Geralt had pulled him up on Roach. They were rare, but it always made him feel…cared for. Like Geralt didn’t only see him as a nuisance.

Jaskier frowned to himself. It’s clear that was all he ever was. Geralt didn’t want friends or…companions. Jaskier had been an idiot, following the Witcher off and on for a decade! His heart ached in his chest as he rethought the Witcher’s words again and again.

 _”If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.”_

The worst part of it, was that Jaskier had been tempted to stick around. To tell Geralt he didn’t mean it. He couldn’t have meant it. He wanted to try and brush off the words. Pretend they had never even been spoken and go back to following the Witcher like some lost little puppy. Even if Geralt hated his guts as ardently as he seemed to, Jaskier still wanted to be near him. He still wanted to sing for him and about him. He wanted to make things easier for him. It was a sad sort of love. One he wasn’t well acquainted with, but he was desperate. 

Finally Jaskier arrived in the closest town to the mountain. He let out a sigh of relief as he stumbled into the local inn. His eyes scanned the room for the hulking form of a Witcher before he remembered. He lowered his gaze. He walked to the bar, asking for a room for the night, a meal and several drinks. He offered up some of his last coins before setting up at a table in the corner. 

He pulled out his lute, strumming absentmindedly. “Life is too short–“ He sang softly, changing the tune several times before discarding the phrase. “Do what pleases you…with who pleases you…while you can.” He repeated the process, once again deciding that the phrase was all wrong. “Geralt was right in refusing me. My lines were terrible.” Jaskier mused, nodding as a barmaid brought him a drink. 

”Are you writing a love song?” The maid asked, smiling prettily and batting her eyelashes. 

”Of sorts.” Jaskier responded with a sad smile. He wasn’t in the mood to flirt. The woman seemed to get the message and left to her other tables. 

Jaskier took a long swig of ale before he turned back to his lute. 

“If you decide to look for me…Find me near the lovely sea…” 

That wasn’t bad. People liked songs about spurned lovers right? 

“I’ll be waiting there…with open arms. To forgive you for the awful harm that you’ve done to me…Till then I’m waiting by the sea.” 

He spent a few more minutes fiddling with the notes before the maid returned with his meal. She offered him a soft smile. “I think I liked that verse much better than your first.” She offered. 

”Yes, I think I like it better too.” Jaskier nodded, giving her a soft smile. “Not finished quite yet though.” 

”Will the lover return?” The woman asked softly. 

Jaskier looked downwards for a moment. “No…I don’t think he will this time.” He started plucking at the strings again. 

“My weary heart can not go on…So if you start to miss me now that I’m gone… You’ll know where I’ll be…Come find me by the sea.” 

Jaskier liked the sound of it. It might not be his best work yet, but it was nice. Very emotional. Though, it struck him that even when he was away from Geralt, he was still writing music about him. Jaskier supposed that was just how love worked. 

* * *

Geralt had regretted the words almost as soon as they had left his mouth. The hurt was evident on Jaskier’s face. In his voice. The way he turned and left, so dejected, and yet he was still determined to get the story for another song. Geralt didn’t feel like he deserved any of Jaskier’s songs. Any of his kindness. 

He couldn’t have said anything then. He didn’t know what he would’ve said. And despite the regret he felt, some part of him was still filled with rage and frustration. He wanted something to blame for everything, but really, every mistake was his own. It wasn’t fair to put the blame on his friend. 

The climb down the mountain was silent in a way he wasn’t really used to anymore. He had become so accustomed to Jaskier’s chattering, he forgot how much time he normally had to think. That was good though, wasn’t it? Wasn’t that what he wanted? Why did he feel so alone? He was used to being alone, wasn’t he? When had it started to bother him? 

Geralt let out a sigh. Even if he could find Jaskier, it’s possible the bard wouldn’t want to see him again. Geralt had been cold or even mean to Jaskier before, but never quite like this. His mind went back to the djinn incident and Geralt felt a wave of guilt wash over him again. He had almost killed Jaskier then. His closest friend and companion. He had placed him in so much harm over the years, and this was how he repaid him. 

He wanted to apologize, of course he did. But maybe it would be better if he left Jaskier alone for a bit. Let him…live for a while. No danger, no Witcher. It would also give Geralt a chance to figure out what to say to him. Witchers weren’t particularly known for their eloquence or emotional vulnerability. It would be for the best, Geralt convinced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending of sorts. I hope y’all enjoy and I’m sorry for the short wait!  
> Let me know what you think! I like these two so if y’all are interested in me writing more for them, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Hey, Witcher!” A barmaid grinned at Geralt as he sat down at the bar. “You know, your friend Jaskier was in here a few weeks ago.” She said with a smile, moving to get the Witcher an ale. 

”That so?” Geralt grunted. It had been close to three months since the mountain when he last saw the bard. 

“Haven’t been able to get that song of his out of my head since.” The maid said, handing Geralt a drink. 

“It is a catchy one.” Geralt let a breath out through his nose. There had been more than a few occasions where taverns burst into choruses of “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher.” It was better than being looked at suspiciously, but it ached to be reminded of the bard. 

”Hm?” The woman questioned. “Oh no, not ‘Toss a Coin,’” She shook her head. “That one’s catchy. No, I’m talking about his new love song.” She let out a sigh, leaning her head on her hand. “I can’t remember what he called it, but it was lovely.” She started humming to herself. Geralt watched her as she went about wiping down the bar. When it came to the chorus, she started actually singing the words. “My weary heart can not go on. So if you start to miss me now that I’m gone. You’ll know where I’ll be. Come find me by the sea.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Did he call it ‘By the Sea?’” She seemingly asked herself. “‘Love by the Sea?’” 

Geralt’s spine stiffened slightly as he heard what were apparently the words to Jaskier’s latest love song. They bared a shocking resemblance to words Geralt remembered from months ago. 

_“We could head to the coast. Get away for a while.”_

An unbidden thought rushed into Geralt and knocked the wind out of him. Was Jaskier’s foolish request to run away…was it some sort of love confession? Did Jaskier have romantic feelings for Geralt? The idea was ludicrous, but so many things clicked into place and made more sense. All the months and years Jaskier followed him, putting aside any worry for his own safety. All of those smiles and kind words. Jaskier had _feelings_ for him. Something stirred in Geralt’s chest. He looked up at the humming barmaid. “Did Jaskier say where he was going?” Geralt asked, hoping his voice didn’t convey the desperation he felt. 

”He said he was heading to the coast, but beyond that…” The woman shrugged. 

“Thank you.” Geralt nodded. 

* * *

Jaskier sat on the porch of a quiet inn where he had been staying. He plucked at the strings on his lute. He needed to write something new. The people at the tavern where he was making his money were beginning to grow tired of his sappy love songs and “Toss a Coin.” They wanted something new from him, but Jaskier had nothing. Over a month since the mountain, but all his songs were still about Geralt.

Maybe he should find another town. There were supposed to be many prosperous cities on the coast. Surely he could entertain a few more taverns for a while before he absolutely had to write new songs. Lately his creative well had just dried up.

Jaskier sighed, leaning his head back as he plucked the strings on his lute. “There was a dragon on the mountain…with scales of glistening gold…a mind thousands of years old. But ‘twas not the creature’s roar that sent me to the shore. Another roar by my love is what sent me away…” He groaned slightly. 

”Jaskier?” 

The bard sat up quickly, eyes sweeping over the area looking for the source of the voice. He swallowed, looking away. “Hello, Geralt. Are you here to insult me again?” Part of him wanted to rush over to the Witcher and say all was forgiven, but he couldn’t. It all still stung so much. 

”I’m sorry, Jaskier.” Geralt said softly. “I… I was angry.” 

”Well, if I had known you were angry.” Jaskier deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

Geralt walked closer to the bard. “Jaskier, that’s not…that’s not what I meant.” He clenched and unclenched his fists. Despite thinking of what he would say a hundred times over, he never thought of the right thing. “It… none of it was your fault and I’m sorry I blamed you.”

”I’m also sorry you blamed me.” Jaskier sniffed, turning his nose up slightly. 

”Jaskier…” Geralt sighed. 

”Geralt.” The bard responded.

Geralt sighed, and moved to sit beside the bard. “I’ve been thinking a lot… about what you’ve said. I came… I came to ask you if…” He thought back to Jaskier’s words. “If you’ll give me another chance to prove myself a worthy travel companion.” 

Jaskier’s eyes flickered over to the Witcher, before he turned his gaze back to his lute. “Is that so?” 

“Or we could… just stay here for a bit if you’d like.” Geralt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Someone told me once… life… life is too short. You should do what pleases you while you can.” He took in a deep breath. “I realized… you’re what pleases me, Jaskier.” 

The bard snorted, strumming his lute. “You came all this way to say you want to ‘do’ me?” A flash of a flirtatious smile crossed his lips briefly, just staying long enough for Geralt to see it. 

”For fuck’s sake, Jaskier!” Geralt huffed. “I’m not good and this!” 

”That much is obvious.” Jaskier retorted. 

”I’m in love with you, Jaskier.” Geralt said, almost pleadingly, looking at the bard. 

Jaskier sucked in a breath, but otherwise remained calm. He plucked away at his lute. “I’ve loved you for the past oh, I don’t know. Twenty years? Twenty years sound right to me.” He said, finally turning his gaze onto the Witcher. 

Geralt was taken aback by those haunting blue eyes. “Twenty years?” He asked softly. Time didn’t mean as much for Witchers, he lived longer. But even that was a large portion of time. And for a human? “Jaskier… I didn’t know.” 

“How could you have?” Jaskier sighed, averting his gaze once again. “Only years of me writing you love songs, spending every second I could with you, rubbing chamomile on your bum. How could you have ever guessed my sinful, secret desires?” He batted his eyelashes. 

”You were constantly in trouble for sleeping around.” Geralt’s brow furrowed. 

Jaskier scoffed in offense. “A man has needs, Geralt! And if you were off in a brothel or with Yennefer–“ He made a face saying her name. “Well, I’d find myself a rugged strong man, or a lithe lady with hair so blonde it was almost silver.” 

”I’m sorry, Jaskier.” Geralt said softly. “I never should have treated you the way I did.” He reached out and took the bard’s hand from his lute. A strange show of tenderness from the Witcher. “I’d like to stay with you. I’d like… to be with you, as long as you’d have me.” Jaskier didn’t speak for a long moment, although this eyes flickered to their hands. “I want to… make up for all the things I’ve done. I’m just… I’m not sure how.” 

Jaskier put his lute aside, turning his full gaze to Geralt. He moved to hold Geralt’s hand in both of his. Letting out a soft sigh, Jaskier said, “I’m sure we can think of something.” Geralt cracked a smile, and Jaskier started to grin. They were okay. And with time, they’d be even more than that.


End file.
